Bonding
by dibs4ever
Summary: In honor of Batman day I decided to post this little one shot about the first time Bruce and Dick had their first real bonding moment. At this time the young future Robin does not know Bruce is Batman. But that doesn't cause any problems with this moment between the two of them.


**Happy Batman Day! I wanted to post something in honor of today so here is a little oneshot please review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Bruce walked down the hall of the manor dressed in a t-shirt and sweats ready to hit the sheets after a long night of patrol. That is until he began to pass Dicks room and stopped in his tracks. The 8-year-old had been living under his care for 3 months now, he felt slightly guilty for not spending much time with the boy but with Batman duties and Wayne enterprise work it didn't leave much time for stereotypical "Father, son activities". Bruce turned when he sensed Alfred's presence

"Is something wrong Master Bruce?" Alfred asked

Bruce stood there for a moment continuing to listen to the sound coming from the other side of the door. He cleared his throat "Dick, it sounds like he's- "

"Crying?" Alfred interjected

Bruce nodded

"Well why don't you investigate the source of the boy's tears? You are the world's greatest detective after all" Alfred said

Bruce shook his head "World's greatest detective and parenting are two different things. Why don't you check on him?"

Alfred stepped forward "Who said you needed to parent the boy, I believe right now he just needs a friend or at least someone to talk to him." He rested a hand on Bruce's shoulder "If you must know the boy does this often, I've tried offering my comfort but it never seems to help"

Bruce looked at the door, he was just an 8-year-old boy. "It's 3 am maybe he'll fall back asleep on his own" he said attempting to walk away

"Master Bruce, I can't tell you what to do but I can say, you walking away will not solve the boys sobbing. It'll just happen again another night" Alfred said before turning and walking back to his bedroom

Bruce sighed and gave in to Alfred's advice he turned the knob and walked into the bedroom that was being lit by a small bedside lamp

He found the boy sitting in the seat by the window clutching a pillow to himself and burring his face in it. Bruce walked in and took a seat next to the boy

"Hey Dick" he said softly

Dick looked up, the glow from the light of the moon reflecting off his face. Bruce could see the 8-year old's tear stained cheeks. His bright blue eyes red and puffy

Dick sniffled "S-sorry if I woke y-ou Bruce" he stuttered, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand

Bruce quickly shook his head "Oh no, you didn't I was already awake. I couldn't sleep either" he assured him he looked at the boy for a moment and could tell he was doing his best to maintain a brave face. "And don't worry even if you did wake me I wouldn't be mad." He added

Dick glanced out the window, Bruce watched him and saw a tear stream down his face "If you don't mind me asking, why are you awake at this hour? You have school tomorrow" Bruce asked softly

Dick shrugged "I couldn't sleep" he sniffed

Bruce drew in a breath "Nightmare?" he asked

Dick whipped his head toward Bruce "How'd you know?"

"I know what you're going through" he said

The boy nodded "Oh yeah, you saw your parents too" he said not being able to get the 'D' word out of his mouth

Bruce nodded

Dick stood up tossing the pillow to the ground "I just wish I could have done something!" in a frustrated tone

Bruce quickly rushed over to the boy "There's nothing you could have done Dick. But you know what the best thing you can do is?" he said bending down to the boy's height and gently grabbing his arms so he had his attention

Dick looked at him signaling for him to continue

"Live, live your life freely and happily. Don't hold in the hurt and anger it'll only cause you to build walls" he told him giving him the advice he wished he had known when he was young

Dick shook his head "But it's so hard, they're gone and I'm still here"

Bruce nodded "Yes, that's true and I didn't know your parents but it seemed like they were free-spirited and life loving individuals. The best way you can continue their legacy is by doing just that" he hoped he was getting through to the boy.

The whole reason he took him in was because his story was so much like his own. When he heard about the death of the flying Grayson's and their sole surviving son who was being sent to the Gotham Orphanage he immediately felt an instant connection to the boy. Bruce scheduled to just sit and talk to Dick and be a councilor of sorts. But the second the Nanny at the orphanage brought Dick into the room and he looked into his sad eyes, all he could see was himself. It was in that moment Bruce knew he couldn't leave that boy there. If he stayed at the Orphanage he'd more than likely spend the rest of his youth there dwelling on his loss and what he'd witnessed…. turning into him. So, he brought Dick home with him that same day, boy did that surprise Alfred.

"Does it ever stop?" Dick asked pulling Bruce out of his flashback

"The pain or the nightmares" he asked

Dick closed his eyes "Both."

Bruce shook his head "I'm not going to lie to you, no. It's been a long time since my parents died I still miss them every day and all these years later, I still sometimes get nightmares of that night"

Dick nodded his head

"But do you know what helps?" Bruce asked drawing back Dicks attention

"What?" He asked

"Alfred's cookies with some cold milk" Bruce said standing back up

Dick smiled "You think Alfred will mind?" he asked

Bruce shook his head "I think he'll make an exception" he said waving the boy to follow him

Together they sat at the breakfast nook enjoying cookies and milk, seeing how the boy began to cheer up gave Bruce hope that his plan for Dick to not turn out like him would work.


End file.
